A FullMetal Fruits Basket?
by taintedredrose3
Summary: What happens when in order to get Alphonse's body back Edward, Alphonse, and Winry have to do something totally unexpected? And how do the Zodiac's and Tohru play in? Well you'll have to read and find out, I will give no other spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I don't know how well this is done or if you guys will even like it but if I get some positive feed back or if some one wants me to continue this please just PM me and I will :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the rightful authors!**

**Sohma's + Tohru POV**

"Where's Tohru?" Kyo called from upstairs as he ran from room to room worriedly and looking rather flushed.

"Why? Aww was our Kyo-Kyo worried about my little housewife?" Shigure taunted the already angry and hungry cat of the zodiac.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT DAMMIT! AND I WAS NOT WORRI-" He was cut off of his rant by a shrill scream coming from the forest near the house.

"TOHRU!" Kyo and Shigure shouted as they bolted out of the house with Yuki on their heels even though he was all the way upstairs when she screamed.

"TOHRU WHERE ARE YOU!" Kyo shouted at the same time Yuki yelled

"MISS HONDA"

The three extremely worried Juunishi burst around the corner and ran straight to Tohru who had fallen and had grocery bags strewn around her in a small circle with her hand clamped over her mouth staring at something they couldn't see and didn't even bother to acknowledge.

"Miss Honda are you ok what happened?"

"My little flower are you ok?"

Tohru just sat there clutching one hand to her chest while the other was still over her mouth in a silent sob as she shook her head.

As Yuki and Shigure continued to fawn over Tohru, Kyo looked over and saw what they had failed to notice when they first arrived, and heard what they probably would have noticed long ago had they not been only paying attention to Tohru.

But now what Kyo saw would forever be scarred into his brain, and the cries he heard forever ringing in his ears.

* * *

**Edward, Alphonse, Winry POV**

"ALPHONSE, NO AL NOT YOU TOO, COME BACK" Edward cried as he drew the human transmutation circle on the floor and all over his body hoping to use his whole being to bring his brother back. He heard Winry crying in the back-ground, but paid it no mind focusing solely on his brother.

He clapped his hands to the floor,

"GIVE MY BROTHER BACK YOU BASTARD" he yelled to the ceiling as the blue glow encompassed him.

"EDWARD ALPHONSE" Winry shouted diving into the circle of light and latching on to Edward, putting her hand next to Ed's on Al's armor.

Then with one final, bright, blue flash the trio were gone with only the remains of scattered blood from the earlier fight and the crudely drawn transmutation circle in the center of the room.

Edward opened his eyes and saw truth, the very person he wanted so he could get his brother back. He looked down and saw Al's still suit of armor beside him and he felt Winry still clutching his back.

"Hello again Edward, it's been a while" Truth said slowly smirking at he and Winry.

"Ya and you know what I want; I'm willing to give anything to get Al's soul and body back." Edward told him sounding half confident half pleading.

"So you want your brother back? And I'm assuming that you'd prefer if both you and the girl lived right?" Edward nodded confused.

Why is truth saying this and why does he sound so... compliant.

"Fine I shall let you have your brother and Winry but I am taking your limbs back and sending you to a place you haven't been before. Do you accept?" Truth asked

"I do" Edward said without hesitation even though he had only just gotten his them back to flesh it was a small price to pay for his brother's life. He stepped towards Alphonse's frail body that the clothes practically hung off of. He was wearing almost the same thing as his brother just with a white shirt and a brown coat, with his hairstyle like Ed's only his hair was a brown colour instead of gold.

"But Winry do you accept as well?" Truth asked her directly.

Winry glanced first at Ed then Al and finally Truth, before following Edward to Alphonse and smiling at him.

"Yes I accept" she said clasping one of Alphonse's and one of Edward's hands in her own.

"Okay, but be warned they do not use alchemy there although you will be able to and they have not developed prosthetic limbs there yet either, so you will have to make do when you get there because you will probably not know anyone over there." Truth told them.

Edward was still confused as to why Truth was being so nice to them, he just had to ask.

"Why are you telling us this and where are we going?

"I'm telling you this because I need to complete my goal and you're going to the other side of the gate." He said smirking at his final words before another gate showed up right behind them and as the doors opened the little black hands crept out and latched onto them pulling them backwards through the gate. Then it was pitch black.

**Edwards POV**

He felt it again, the pulling, ripping, tearing of his right arm and left leg. He heard the screaming coming from his own mouth.

He had forgotten it, the pain, how much it hurt, he had forgotten the crushing blackness and the pressure all around him, so he did the only thing he could do he fought, he pulled back and fought against the hands.

He was pulling himself closer to what he didn't know but he knew he had to get there.

Suddenly there was light, but only just a crack, but some reason that crack of light was enough he heard himself scream as he fought harder reaching out to this little crack of light.

He finally grasped it so he pulled himself feeling Winry and Alphonse beside him he pulled himself out first his hand then his arm struggling to get out, and wishing to end the pain, but it was harder for him then the other two because he only had one arm.

He finally broke his stump of an arm free from the grasp of the hands and pulled himself out to the waist using his leg and kicking out at the remaining hands he pulled himself through hitting the ground hard and feeling the pain of his missing limbs amplify.

He felt his eyes get heavy and he heard his screams joined by another he did not know but he heard another one, he felt his eyes roll back into his head and his body go numb.

He was vaguely aware of Winry and Alphonse calling out to him but couldn't quite make out what they were saying, suddenly the world went black again but this time it felt like he couldn't fight it.

**Kyo's Pov**

I just stared unable to move, unable to speak; unable to do anything really, I'm pretty sure I even stopped breathing.

I watched as a hole, or a gate or whatever it is slowly opened about a foot over the ground and a hand came out but it wasn't only that, that caught my attention but the boy on the ground, surrounded by blood with only one arm and one leg, when suddenly another boy pulled himself out of the gate like thing and landed right beside him this boy was unharmed but he was so thin his clothes hung off of him like he wasn't even there and his cheek bones were so prominent that I wouldn't be surprised if his skin just fell off.

It was all this that drew my attention but I'm pretty sure the other two only looked over when they heard him yell.

"BROTHER"

Now it's not only me and Tohru but also Yuki and Shigure also seemed rooted to the spot as a girl followed the two boys and fell on to the ground, with the gate behind them disappearing.

"EDWARD" she shouted and ran over to the boy laying on the ground bleeding.

She tugged off his shirt and wrapped it around the stump before tying it and Taking the skinny boys coat and ripping of one of the legs in his pants tying the coat around his stump of a leg.

"COME ON EDWARD" she yelled

"WAKE UP, REMEMBER LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED? YOU WOKE UP THEN AND YOU CAN WAKE UP NOW" She yelled again sobbing.

Last time? This has happened before? Just who were these people?

"BROTHER YOU CAN'T DIE NOW I JUST GOT MY BODY BACK YOU PROMISED"

"Don't, just don't die" he whispered the last part sobbing and clutching his brothers coat.

I felt bad for the boy because his brother died. No one could live with that much blood lost and he had stopped moving a while ago, and if he was breathing I couldn't tell.

He had died, while we were just standing there, a boy died. We could have done something but we didn't.

I was going to go over there and comfort the boy when I heard something it was quiet at first but I grew until he was shouting.

"You... You know me Al... I would... never die on you."

I was so surprised that I stopped mid step. How had he survived? I don't think anyone could live through that.

But this kid he was yelling, and smiling at his brother even in a situation like this.

"BROTHER YOU'RE ALIVE" the boy yelled before hugging his brother careful to avoid the stumps.

"You can't kill me this easy" he said grimacing "besides this hurt more the first time"

I gasped, I don't know why and it was a very late reaction, but I did and it caused the three of them to look over here at the same time.

**Edward's POV**

The pain it was all consuming I felt myself stop breathing for a while and felt myself going towards darkness when I heard something I couldn't make out the words at first but then I got louder.

"EDWARD" Is that... Winry?

"COME ON EDWARD" It sounds like her.

"WAKE UP, REMEMBER LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED? YOU WOKE UP THEN AND YOU CAN WAKE UP NOW" Yes that is definitely Winry, and she's crying?

Why is she crying? I need to help her she could be hurt.

"BROTHER YOU CAN'T DIE NOW I JUST GOT MY BODY BACK YOU PROMISED" And is that Al?

He's crying to I have to help them I have to go back I can't leave.

I turned and ran.

Away from what was calling me, away from... death.

I can't die now that would be ridiculous, the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric can't die, it's impossible.

I felt it and pulled my eyes open.

"You... You know me Al... I would... never die on you." I said starting quietly then yelling the last part.

"BROTHER YOU'RE ALIVE" Al yelled before hugging me. I was grateful he remembered to avoid the stumps.

"You can't kill me this easy" I said grimacing "besides this hurt more the first time" I told them as they wiped the tears out of their eyes.

I could see both of them about to retort when we all heard a gasp and looked over to four people staring at us and we wondered how on earth we failed to notice them in the first place.

I saw both Winry and Alphonse jump in front of on instinct taking up fighting stances and glaring, waiting to see any sign of movement from the others.

"Who are you?" Al asked

The taller dark haired man stepped forward first with both his hands raised in the air

"I'm Shigure Sohma, and this is Kyo" he said gesturing at a tan, orange haired boy with red eyes.

Is he an Ishbalan? I wondered as the man continued.

"Yuki" he gestured at the silver haired, boy with violet eyes who looks a little like a girl.

"And Tohru" he said finally pointing at a girl with brown hair, and brown eyes with bags all around her sitting on the ground.

"We all live just around the corner would you like to come to our house and get cleaned up, and I will call a doctor?"

Al and Winry seeing no threat in the group straightened and while Winry turned to help me stand Al walked over and picked up the fallen bags in one hand while he reached the other out to the girl who shyly grabbed his hand as he pulled her up.

"We would love to stay at your house for a while but no doctor is needed." He informed them and after he helped Tohru up walked over to his brother still holding the grocery bags.

"In case you don't already know, my name is Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al, this is Winry Rockbell, and this is my brother Edward Elric" he told them pointing to each of us in turn.

I stood carefully still in pain even though it's not as bad anymore I'm surprised I'm not still rolling around on the ground screaming and crying in pain.

Winry, Alphonse and I followed them back to their house, with Winry and Al supporting me on both sides as I hopped.

By the time we actually got to the house the three of us could feel my blood drying on our clothes.

The orange hair one... Kyo I think threw open the sliding door and stomped inside.

I was surprised at how normally they took to us in their house, because Shigure just went to his study to write, Kyo went to his room and Yuki was going to assist me but Winry told him she had it covered, And Tohru went to make some lunch for us all after she showed Winry and I where the bathroom was.

Winry sat me on the side of the bath tub while she went to ask Tohru for some cloths and bandages.

I looked over at my brother and saw him just staring at his hands before staring at them and flipping them over.

"We did it Al, we got your body back" I smiled at him.

"Ya we did brother, but you shouldn't have risked your life, I mean what If he had taken your soul not just your being or something and I had nowhere to transmute your soul, or what if he just taken all of you that was reckless and stupid." Al said yelling at the end.

"Oh ya well you were DEAD what did you expect me to do just stand there and watch the last person I have die? I mean ya I have Winry but that's not the same and I couldn't let you die" I yelled back at him. But what I didn't know at the time was... everyone could hear.

"Well how do think I would have felt if you died?"

"Probably the same thing I felt but I couldn't let you die before you lived, and it was my fault you were in that stupid suit of armor, besides I didn't die"

"But you could have brother and now your arm and leg are gone again" he said more softly

"But I didn't and we still have Winry Which means I'll have a new arm and leg by the end of the week and then we can find some other way to fix them okay?" he asked smirking.

"bu-" he was about to say something else when Winry opened smiling with the cloths and stuff in her hand.

"Your right Ed but I will need you guys to transmute some stuff for me then I will get right to work on your arm and your leg" she said confidently curling her hand into a fist and waving it in the air.

"I know you will Win, I know you will."

She blushed and smiled then went to work on wiping the blood off of him and Alphonse.

"Do you think the blood has mostly stopped?" she asked

"Ya mostly but I still may pass out from blood loss so take good care of me got it?" he questioned the two sitting in front of him.

"Plus it still hurts like hell so I might just pass out from pain, but either way Al you can help Winry with my automail right?"

"Of course I can brother"

"Ya Ed I will do your leg first so can walk around with ease okay?"

"Ya Winry that's fine see you... well I guess just whenever I wake up." I smiled and clenched my teeth getting ready.

"Okay I'm ready" I said

It hurt a lot when Winry pushed me back into the tub and removed the shirt that was wrapped around me stump of his arm. The blood started flowing out again right away and as I predicted I began to get light headed and dizzy I smiled once more before the world went dark.

But even though the world was going black and there was a possibility I could still die I was happy, completely and undeniably happy.

I had done it.

I have my brother back.

Alphonse.

And that, yes, that perfect, happy, thought, was my last thought before my world fell, into darkness.

**Ok so I hope you guys like this and I may or may not write more depending on reviews and how many people actually like this.**

**BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys I know it's been a while since I updated but in truth I forgot all about this story, I have been working on several others I don't know if I should put on Fanfiction. The reason I remembered about this was because my friend Kennedy some how, not only discovered this story but also that it was me who wrote it. She call me at around one in the morning and yelled at me for about ten minutes before I realized what she was talking about. So anyway I'm going to continue this but I don't know if my updates will have a certain order but I will try to get a chapter out every 1-2 weeks, hopefully sooner but you never know.**

**~~~Enjoy~~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Fruits Basket all rights go to rightful owners.**

* * *

**Kyo's POV**

Shock.

That must be it, after Shigure went and said they could stay with us, we all reacted differently. Though all of us somehow pretended they weren't there, that there wasn't a strange boy with only half his limbs, or another that looked like he had never eaten a thing in his life. The girl although she seemed relatively normal but still, she came out of that hole or gate I guess it was.

I was just sitting on the roof, as I said earlier pretending, no that's not it,_ wishing _it was all a dream, when suddenly I heard yelling, and what I heard confused me a lot.

_"Oh ya well you were DEAD what did you expect me to do just stand there and watch the last person I have die? I mean ya I have Winry but that's not the same and I couldn't let you die"_ I heard the small blond boy, Edward I think, shout.

_"Well how do think I would have felt if you died?" _I heard the reply from his brother Alphonse

_"Probably the same thing I felt but I couldn't let you die before you lived, and it was my fault you were in that stupid suit of armor, besides I didn't die" _Armor? What, how can you be stuck in a suit of armor? Couldn't you just cut it off?

_"But you could have brother and now your arm and leg are gone again" _Whoa so he really did loose his arm and leg before too?

_"But I didn't and we still have Winry Which means I'll have a new arm and leg by the end of the week and then we can find some other way to fix them okay?" _How will he have a new arm and leg? This is way to confusing.

_"bu-" _Then suddenly it was over and they weren't yelling anymore.

Unfortunately my patience was over it's limits already as well, I couldn't handle my curiosity anymore.

I was just about to go inside until I saw the girl and the younger brother exit the house. They walked over to the small scrap pile of random things they have gathered over the years but never got rid of. They started picking through it, they pulled out a tire iron, several chains and an old rusty metal ladder. Winry then showed Alphonse a paper with what looked like wires, metal sheets, along with screws and several tools I had no idea what they were called. Alphonse nodded and clapped his hands and pressed them down on the metal, suddenly a blue flash erupted out of nowhere and blinded me. When it finally died down and the spots cleared from my vision I looked back at where they were. In the place of all the old junk they found was brand new metal and several items that looked like they belonged in a workshop.

What? But... how? None of that stuff was there before. These people are dangerous, I thought climbing down off the roof and going in search for Tohru.

**Winry and Alphonse's POV**

We just finished transmuting the stuff for me to make Edwards metal limbs, when we heard a crash from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Alphonse yelled, as we sprinted back inside, we made our way to the kitchen where Tohru was and saw her on the ground with glass all around her.

"Tohru are you okay?" Winry shouted running over.

"I-I'm fine so sorry for worrying you, I'll just clean up this mess." She stuttered out.

"Alphonse fix the glass please?" She asked me as she picked up Tohru consoling her and leading her out of the room.

I leaned down and clapped my hands over the small glass fragments reforming them to their original shape, I set them all on the counter and grabbed a cloth wiping up all of the spilled tea.

"How did you do that?" I heard from behind me, I turned around and saw Kyo glaring at me.

"It's alchemy" I replied.

"Okay where's your brother?" He asked another question.

"He is unconscious in the spare room Shigure lent us." I replied again.

"How did you get here? What was that gate you came out of?" Asked a new voice I turned and saw Yuki and Shigure standing in the door way, I sighed.

"Since you all want answers let's join Tohru and Winry in the living room." I said moving past Kyo into the living room.

"If there are any other people you wish to know the story, please bring them here I don't want to remember this more than I have to." I said and sat next to Winry.

"Alphonse are you sure they can be trusted?" She asked whispering.

"Well they did invite into their house, feed us, and are at least treating us well." I whispered back.

"Well ya but this isn't really about us, this is mostly Edwards story you know" She asked

"Ya I know but if we don't tell them they might kick us out, I mean we could probably survive in the woods but we don't know anything about this world, or it's medicines." He whispered back.

"Ya okay your right." she consented.

We had only just finished our conversation when a tall man with black hair and glasses, a short blond boy, and a tall boy with black and white hair walked in.

"Hatori, Momiji, and Hatsuharu it's a pleasure to see you again, this is Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell. We already told you how we discovered them but their about to tell us how it came to happen." The three of them came in and sat down in various places around the room.

"Okay I'm going to tell this as story if that's okay, this isn't really all my story to tell, it's mostly my brothers, and almost all the memories are painful." I said and saw a few nods, I took a deep breathe and began.

"Once upon a time there were two young brothers and their childhood friend, they live in a beautiful, peaceful little town, when the boys were really young their father left them and didn't come back, a few years after that there was an uprising in a nearby country called Ishval **[Sorry If that's spelled wrong this is just going to be a complete rant]** The brothers childhood friends parents were doctors so they went to help the military, but they were killed by an Ishvalan man they had saved, the uprising turned into a full out war, and it nearly destroyed the peaceful town of Resembool, shortly after that the brothers mother died of an illness, the brothers consumed with grief and the want to see their mothers smile again decided to try to bring her back to life using alchemy, they trained for years with an extremely advanced alchemy teacher, when the older brother was around 11 and the younger brother was around 10 they tried human transmutation a forbidden alchemy, that it was against the law to use, but it rebounded, the older brothers leg was taken as an equivalent exchange the younger brother lost his entire body, in a panic the older brother gave up his right arm to bind the younger brothers soul to a suit of armor, a year later the twelve year older had auto-mail and had joined the military as a state alchemist, they went on many journeys and nearly died many times, there was once this man shortly before they joined the military, he used his daughter and his dog in an experiment and turned them into a chimera, after that the two brothers were nearly killed by a serial killer, they spent years searching for ways to get their bodies back, watching friend side while they were helpless, fighting homunculus, who are artificially created humans that were basically immortal and wanted to use the entire country to make a philosophers stone so father could become a god, the young boys re-met with their father and discovered that he actually loved them and didn't want to leave, but their father was killed in front of them, the older brother and the younger brother fought father, but as father was killed so was the younger brother, the blood seal that connected his soul to the armor was destroyed, in their pain and grief the older brother and the childhood friend desperately tried to sacrifice themselves so the younger brother could live, the three of them were in the gate of truth, the younger brother got his body back, but the older brothers arm and leg were taken again, and they were transported to a strange world they didn't know." Alphonse finished his story

"The younger brother was me, Winry was the childhood friend, and my older brother Edward went through hell and back to save me, but now he's back to where we started." He finally looked up he saw tears in Tohru's and the young boy Momiji's eyes, while Shigure, Yuki, Hatori, Kyo, and Hatsuharu looked at them in horror.

"Pour Edward, and Alphonse and Winry" Tohru choked out.

I looked at Winry and saw tears running down her cheeks, and I felt my tears running down mine as well.

"My brother sacrificed everything for me, and I couldn't even help him, he is still in pain and I can't do anything" I said crying more, I heard rain against the window,_ you know sky, I can finally cry with you._

Suddenly I heard a thumping noise and we all turned to the stairs I was so shocked I couldn't move, there was brother upside down and backwards with his head hanging from the last step of the stairs.

He slowly pulled himself up balancing on one leg, with his left arm on the railing slowly hobbling towards us.

"I swear Alphonse if those tears are for me and not just because you can finally cry I will punch you." He said glaring, his long blond hair pulled into a braid, determination in his eyes.

"Besides I heard the whole thing from the top of the stairs, and you know automail isn't so bad, so don't worry about it." He said giving a lopsided grin.

"EDWARD ELRIC WHY ARE YOU OUT OF BED?!" Winry shouted and suddenly had a wrench in her hand, Edward's expression turned to horror.

"NO wait Winry I'll go back to bed I promise please don't-" he was cut off by a wrench being thrown at his face, he fell back comically, and was unconscious again.

"Alphonse take him back upstairs please" She said in an innocent voice.

"Is he dead" Kyo asked.

"H-how could anyone go through that?" Yuki asked

"It was hard, and several times they almost gave up, but they rely on each other, each of their strengths and weakness's are taken care of by the other, it was hard for me as well, because those two were like my brothers I would go months without seeing them and every time they came home they were near death, they couldn't even go to their own home because they burned it down, there were even times I would have to go to where they were because they couldn't move from the hospital beds they were in." She said sadly.

**Hatori POV**

To tell the truth I listened to this boy, and ya I was expecting something like a parents death, but this? This was straight out of some horror movie, war? A twelve year old in the military? I didn't believe it this was probably some sob story to get us to let them live here.

At least that was what I thought, but the tears were real, his silent tears through out the story, the girls tears from her parents death, and most importantly the boy, Edward his limbs were gone. The pain you could hear in his voice was very well disguised, the trust they shared was unbelievable, you could see it in their eyes, an unconditional love for his brother. I then knew it wasn't a lie, the pain, what they had been through, was hell, you see it, the war hardened eyes, the secret distrust, it was all there.

But what could we do about it?

* * *

**Okay hope you enjoyed this I also want to say I love writing but I often don't know what I should write, if anyone has any suggestions or requests I can make a story for you if you want. Also I enjoy feedback on my chapters so I love reviews, whether it's likes, constructive criticism, flames I would appreciate it.**

**~~~BYE~~~**


End file.
